


sapphire and faded jeans, i hope you get your dreams

by allthislove



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9860795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthislove/pseuds/allthislove
Summary: the more things seem to change, the more they stay the same.





	

the shoot isn’t new.

eunwoo’s known this life as long as she’s known her dream. she’s known it since her youth, and it’s followed her through broadcasts and concerts till today.

not that she’d complain about it— it is part of what she’s wanted, after all. she’s a few steps short from being used to it, to not being fazed by the onslaught of flash.

she passes by sungyeon and yewon playing around on the stairs.

yewon is yehana now. and minkyung is roa, kyungwon is yuha, yebin is rena. that’s what’s new.

all the years of uncertainty were coming to an end. all the failures, overcome. all the tears, worth it? only time can tell, but eunwoo hopes so, for all of their sakes.

the upstairs shoots are coming along well. nayoung and minkyung are recording something for later, while jieqiong finishes up her photos and switches with yebin.

jieqiong is kyulkyung. 

it wasn’t a change really, considering that’s what they called her in the first place. it’s familiar.

too familiar, eunwoo thinks. all of this must be too familiar to jieqiong, and nayoung. 

they’ve been a year ahead than the rest of the girls, and a lot happens in a year. seven of them faced hardship, but those two got to taste success together. they’re closer now, no doubt.

jieqiong’s sitting off to the side watching yebin, and eunwoo joins her. they raise a water bottle toast to each other, and to the ten of them.

eunwoo keeps her eyes on her bottle even after she places it down. “for you it must be like, here we go again, hm?”

“nuh uh,” jieqiong whines, and links her arms with her friend, intertwining their fingers. eunwoo turns to her, and she flashes a smile. “here we go, for real.”

jieqiong is kyulkyung. but kyulkyung is still jieqiong.

despite everything, it’s still them.

**Author's Note:**

> wowie talk about cliche! i'm also ashamed of the last line do Not bring it up thank you
> 
> just a little thing i somehow wrote while procrastinating on my longer ideas/my gift for yewon.


End file.
